Sword Brothers
by 115Saber501
Summary: For years the swordsmen Kenshi and Mifune have traveled the world in search of worthy opponents. What happens when they come across a legend of an ancient sword, said to have possessed the souls of the warriors who have wielded it before for countless generations? Who is this old man named Song? One-Shot. Soul Kombat universe.


**Well here****'s a**** one-shot. I do not own Mortal Kombat or Soul Eater!**

* * *

**Sword-Brothers (Kenshi and Mifune's Journey?)**

A small group was circled around two people wielding swords. They each swung at each other, while they were deflecting the blows. One of the fighters grew weaker as he tried to slash his opponent. The other swordsman was never running out of energy. As the weak man dropped his sword, it allowed the dark-haired one to give the finishing blow. With one swing, he sliced the challenger's stomach; he then fell to the ground. As the fight was over, the winning swordsman raised his sword in victory. The others cheered for him and then they split up to go about their day. A light-haired man didn't leave, with his sword in the ground. He stood up to continue traveling with his friend.

"Well Mifune. That marks another victory for me." Kenshi said as he and his friend started walking.

Mifune sighed. "Why is everything a competition for you?"

Kenshi scoffed. "I'm not competing for anything. I'm just a born fighter!"

"One of these days Kenshi, your pride is going to consume you."

They both sat down to eat.

"Maybe one day. But remember, we're out here to fight as much as we want to. I'm sure someone will defeat me at some point."

"Well you're right about that. I'm probably getting ahead of myself."

As they began eating, an old man approached them.

"Excuse me, but I saw you two dueling other people earlier, am I correct?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Kenshi answered as he took a bite out of some sushi.

"We are warriors, traveling the world in search of opponents to face." Mifune clarified as he held the scabbard of his sword.

"I see." The old man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Song. I'm a scholar."

He sat down with a plan to tell them.

"I've heard whispers of an ancient blade," He began, "worthy of such warriors like you."

Both of the swordsmen leaned in. "We're listening..." Kenshi said.

"From what many have been told, the blade is called _'__Sentō__: The Ancestral Sword'_. It was wielded by many monarch generations of both Asian and European descent. According to legend, the sword posses the souls of the very great warrior kings who have unleashed its glory before."

Mifune became very interested. "An ancient sword with the souls of its own wielders? It must be very powerful."

"It's the perfect weapon for us." Kenshi nodded.

Song continued, "I've been able to track its location in an ancient tomb near here. I would be most great full if you two would accompany me to find this blade."

The Sword-Brothers _[1]_ looked at each other and nodded. They would join Song and find this 'Sentō'.

* * *

After a few days of walking, they finally made it to the ancient temple where the weapon was said to be held at. Surrounded by trees, vegetation covered most of the location. An eerie fog started to fade in as well. Truly a place for no mortal to dwell in.

Mifune looked around, "We should tread lightly. It seems something doesn't want us to be here."

"Something's telling me the same." Kenshi agreed. "It's making me shiver."

Song tried to motivate them, "Now now. We're just here for a legendary sword. Once we get it, we'll leave as soon as we can."

As they made their way deeper into the chambers, they saw open coffins with dead warriors inside them. They wore a combination of knight and samurai armors. When the group took one more step, the empty eye sockets were filled with small blue orbs. When they all took notice, the dusty corpses stepped out of their coffins and drew rusty swords.

The two swordsmen drew their katanas, ready to fight. One went straight for Mifune, who blocked the attack with his sword. He bashed the ancient corpse with his blade and slashed him through the rusty armor. The other undead creature whacked Kenshi with a shield trying to get an open shot. Kenshi managed to regain his balance, and decapitated his opponent.

Kenshi looked over to Song, "What the hell were those things?"

"Hmm." He started. "They seem to be what remains of those who guarded the warrior kings who would wield Sentō. Let's keep moving. We'll find it soon."

They kept moving deep into the temples catacombs, the labyrinth leading them to a sacred area. In the center was a circle structure, with a special glow around it. Kenshi started to move closer to it.

"This is where the sword is kept?" He asked Song.

"Yes." The old man replied. "Open the chamber and Sentō will be inside."

"Be careful, Kenshi." Mifune warned.

The young swordsman removed the seal above the small chamber and pulled from it, a katana sheathed in a red scabbard. He pulled it out and saw a dragon-like design etched onto the silver blade.

What he didn't expect was the flash of light that erupted from the weapon's chamber. He was stunned and fell back.

Mifune noticed a large amount of souls flying out of the chamber and Kenshi screaming as he fell.

"KENSHI!" He yelled.

He looked as Song took all the souls and absorbed them. The old man looked over to the swordsman still standing then his appearance changed with him having more hair.

He laughed very evilly. "Fool. You were deceived."

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I am Shang Tsung. Master Sorcerer. And now you and your friend will die here."

"Not if I have a say!"

He leaped for the sorcerer, who sidestepped out of the way and threw a fireball from his hands, making him step back. He finally knocked him out with an elbow to the chest and a punch in the face. Mifune fell to the ground and saw Shang laugh as he walked out of the catacombs of the temple.

* * *

Mifune finally regained his consciousness and stood up. The place was empty, save for Kenshi still on the ground. He stepped over to his friend and saw he was not moving at all. He looked at the sword, still in Kenshi's hand. He reached for it, but declined. This 'legendary' blade has cost him his best friend's life. This was not worth it. He picked up Kenshi's unique sword instead. He turned back and left the temple to change his motives. He decides to now follow the different path in honor of his lost friend.

* * *

Kenshi was weakened greatly. He tried getting back up and looked around the place. He saw nothing. His vision was entirely black. He then heard something calling out to him.

"Mifune? I-Is that you?" He asked.

_Reach out._

"What? Who said that?"

_Reach out._

His hand went out and he felt a blade. It was Sentō. It began to whisper to him.

_You were deceived. Song deceived you, Kenshi._

He remembered hearing his friend calling out his name. He also heard Song speaking.

"_I am Shang Tsung. Master Sorcerer. And now you and your friend will die here."_

_Shang Tsung. He has blinded you. He has stolen the souls from the Well of Souls. Those are the souls of your ancestors, Kenshi. You have descended from those warrior kings. You must take those souls back from him and fulfill your vendetta._

"How can I do that if I'm blind?" He asked the weapon.

_I, Sent__ō__, will guide you. Guide you to Shang Tsung._

"But where is Mifune?"

_He has vanished. He regrets venturing in here. He thinks that losing you was not worth finding me._

"So he thinks I'm dead then." He said with disappointment.

_He goes his own path now. You should do the same._

He silently nodded. He got up and left with his ancestral sword. He will now start the journey to end Shang Tsung's life and return the souls of his ancestors to Sentō.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I'll keep writing more if you all want me to.**

_**[1]**_** The term **_**Sword-Brother**_ **is used to describe a warrior's trusted friend/kin/companion. It is much like the term **_**Shield-Brother/Sister.**_


End file.
